Gundam SEED : The New SEED
by Lissiana Clyne
Summary: "Aku harus menciptakannya... SEED."/ "Ne, arigatou..."/ "Hanya tinggal tunggu beberapa bulan lagi... dan kita akan mendapatkan bibit baru.. bibit baru yang akan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan induknya sendiri..." / Waktu yang diambil adalah empat tahun setelah perang terakhir Coordinator dan Natural berakhir GSD . No Flame, don't like so don't read! mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfiction**

.

.

**New Fanfiction from me...**

Warning: OOC, Concretes, Typos, Alur terlalu cepat, dsb.

Pairing: KiraLacus

Don't like so Don't read...

**Review** Please...

Ayaka Sakura Clyne

**Present**

.

.

**Falling Down**

* * *

Di dalam bangunan tua itu, terdengar sayup-sayup suara mesin bergerak, suara cairan yang dituangkan, dipindah dari satu wadah ke wadah lain, suara percikan api, dan suara air berbuih membuat siapapun yang mendengar sangat yakin bahwa di salah satu ruangan di dalam bangunan itu ada seseorang atau lebih yang sedang melakukan percobaan, atau apapun yang menyangkut dengan dunia laboratorium.

"Aku harus menciptakannya... SEED."

.

* * *

.

Keributan terjadi di antara para petinggi ZAFT, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin mengalah, bahkan sekedar menghela nafas sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan perasaan mereka pun tidak mereka lakukan.

"Ini bukan masalah yang remeh! Kita harus bergerak cepat!" seru seorang pria paruh baya dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

BRAKKK!

Gebrakan lain terdengar sangat nyaring, memancing semua pasang mata untuk menatapnya.

"Kita tidak tahu keberadaannya, dan kita tidak tahu apakah itu benar-benar ancaman sungguhan atau bukan," pria itu menghela nafas, "meskipun para prajurit mengatakan bahwa mereka selalu mendengar kalau mesin-mesin di tempat terlarang itu terdengar sering digunakan." Lanjutnya pelan.

Semuanya terdiam, mencari kata-kata untuk mengelak pernyataan tersebut, namun terlalu sulit,karena pernyataan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu memang benar. Tidak ada bukti yang kuat tentang rumor tersebut.

"Saa... minna-san, kita akan lanjutkan pertemuan ini besok. Pada tempat dan jam yang sama," seorang wanita mulai menarik perhatian para petinggi lain dengan suara tenangnya, "saya harap, kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini, tanpa keributan lagi." Akhirnya.

Semuanya mengangguk paham, membereskan berkas-berkas mereka, dan satu persatu mulai keluar dari ruangan rapat petinggi tersebut.

"Anda bekerja dengan sangat baik, Lacus-hime."

Gadis itu mendongkak, dan tersenyum menanggapi, "Ne, arigatou..."

"Saya harap besok kita bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah sepele ini," pria itu membungkuk sekejap, tersenyum tipis dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Lacus yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hachijou-san...?"

.

.

Kembali ia menghela nafas berat, terasa sekali berat di punggungnya tak mau hilang. Sekitar sepuluh ton ia merasakan penat di kepalanya, meskipun sekarang ia hanya ada di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh, mata sendunya tiba-tiba melembut melihat siapa sosok yang menyapanya barusan.

"Ya... hanya sedikit." Dustanya.

Wanita muda itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "jangan bohong," ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak sang lawan bicara. "Beristirahatlah, wajahmu pucat, sepertinya pekerjaan kantoran tidak cocok untukmu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, pria itu sedikit mengernyit, merasa bahwa ia diremehkan. "Tapi ini tugasku," dengusnya.

"Aa... gomen gomen..." kekehnya pelan, "kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu, ne?"

"Arigatou..."

Lama yang terdengar hanyalah suara ketikkan tangan yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol komputer lipatnya, terasa bosan, wanita cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria dihadapannya memandangnya dengan lekat, sesekali ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu, memandang sepasang mata biru langit dihadapannya.

Wanita di hadapannya hanya menggeleng pelan, tetap mempertahankan senyum manisnya. "Tidak... hanya saja... sepertinya dia merindukanmu," jawabnya sedikit menurunkan pandangannya kearah perutnya.

Mengerti, lelaki itu kemudian membalas senyum, meletakkan tangannya perlahan di atas perut yang jika dilihat lebih dekat tidak terlalu ramping untuk usianya.

"Gomen... sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, sehingga aku melupakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa... meskipun dia merindukanmu, tapi dia mengerti kalau ayahnya sedang sibuk..." gumam wanita tersebut seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya menutupi tangan pria di atas perutnya.

"Hn, gomenne... arigatou. Lacus."

.

.

.

"Hanya tinggal tunggu beberapa bulan lagi... dan kita akan mendapatkan bibit baru.. bibit baru yang akan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan induknya sendiri..." seringainya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Like? Please review...**

**Review akan mempengaruhi, kelanjutan fict ini...**

**Waktunya dibuat beberapa tahun setelah perang coordinator dan natural selesai... dengan Lacus sebagai _chairwoman..._**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1 (falling down)

**Gundam SEED/ Destiny fanfiction**

**Falling Down  
**

**WARNING: OOC, typo(s), EYD berantakan, Alur terlalu cepat, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya  
**

**Pair: (masih) KiraRaku  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**no flame  
**

**don't like? don't read!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Jangan pergi..." pintanya dengan lembut. Digenggamnya kedua tangan itu erat, matanya berkaca-kaca seolah menahan tangis ia menunduk dalam. "Jangan pergi..." pintanya lagi.

Iba, pria itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam di tempatnya berdiri, menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Di satu sisi ia ingin menemani sang istri, tapi di sisi lain ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan, termasuk berperang.

"Lacus, aku... aku harus pergi..."

Perlahan wajah itu mendongkak, menatap wajah si pria dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Athrun sudah di medan pertempuran, bersama Shinn, dan yang lainnya. Archangel dan Eternal pun sudah bertarung lama, aku harus membantu mereka. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini..." gumamnya berharap sang isteri mengerti.

Perlahan tetesan air mata itu mengalir melewati pipinya, jatuh tepat di atas tangan kekar yang sedang ia genggam.

"Tapi setidaknya... kembalilah dengan selamat, Kira..." desisnya pelan, "kami menunggumu."

Sedikit terlonjak, matanya yang tadi sendu terlihat membulat mendengar dan melihat tangisan pelan itu. Tangisan kesedihan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat berasal dari kesedihan sang wanita pada orang yang meninggalkannya. Tapi Kira akan kembali, ia janji untuk kembali.

"Hm, aku akan kembali. Aku janji." Ucapnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, sebelum ia mencium kening sang istri.

.

.

"Kira!" seru Athrun dari dalam kokpit pilotnya.

"_Nani shiteru yo_, Athrun?" tanya Kira seraya menatap sekilas monitor di atas kepalanya.

Athrun yang dalam keadaan mode SEED dengan ganasnya membabi buta mobile suit di sekitarnya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, dengan jumlah sebanyak ini tidak mungkin militer bumi yang melakukannya!" seru Athrun masih terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada lawan-lawannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Athrun?!" suara lain menginterupsi. Hanya suara, namun bisa dipastikan kalau suara itu adalah milik komandan tinggi Yzak Joule.

Terdengar decakkan kesal dari Athrun. "Apa kau tidak mengerti Yzak, apa kau tidak curiga, bahwa pasukan itu mungkin saja berasal dari Zaft?!" sentaknya.

Kira, dan Yzak sudah dipastikan sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Athrun yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sekarang sedang bertarung dengan pasukan gelap Zaft, meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak ada sama sekali bukti bahwa pasukan tersebut adalah pasukan Zaft. Karena dilihat dari pasukan dan kapalpun semuanya berbeda.

"Tidak mungkin..." desis suara lain, Shinn. "Kenapa bisa?"

Ahtrun menghela nafas, "apapun itu, kita harus menemukan induk kapalnya terlebih dulu."

Dan semua pilotpun menganggukkan kepala mereka, tidak termasuk Kira yang sedang dalam keadaan kalut.

.

.

"Lacus..."

"Ki...ra..."

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi nyonya, bayi anda sebentar lagi keluar..."

"Kira...!"

Dan akhirnya proses persalinan mendadak itu pun berakhir dengan sambutan suara tangis seorang bayi yang begitu lantang, membuat beberapa penunggu yang sudah tidak sabar menghela nafas lega mereka.

"Lacus..."

Seorang wanita muda menghampiri Lacus dengan tatapan lega dan cemas menatap sahabatnya yang masih lemah tersebut.

"Akhirnya... dia lahir..."

BANG!

BRAKKK!

DHUARRR!

Seketika suara alarm waspada berbunyi, memekakkan telinga, dan menciutkan rasa keberanian para pasien rumah sakit bersama para dokter dan susternya, yang sebagian besar hanya tahu cara menyembuhkan dan disembuhkan, bukan cara menghadapi bahaya perang seperti ini.

"Ca... Cagalli-san?!" Lacus menatap wanita itu – Cagalli yang tengah berlari kearah pintu masuk kamar rawat Lacus.

"Dinding rumah sakit sudah dibobol, ini tidak beres..." gumam Cagalli dengan segala kemungkinan di otaknya. "Ayo kita pergi Lacus," ajak Cagalli sigap.

Lacus mengangguk, ia berdiri dengan susah payah, menggendong seorang bayi yang masih terbalut selimut hangat dalam pangkuannya.

"Kalian mau kemana, nyonya-nyonya."

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah keduanya. Suasana sedang ribut, sedangkan serangan demi serangan terus menerus terlancar ke gedung rumah sakit, membuat ricuh pasien tidak terhindarkan. Dan sekarang, seorang pria bertopeng setengah muka tiba-tiba saja berdiri angkuh di hadapan mereka – Cagalli dan Lacus, menutup akses jalan kabur mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Cagalli mengeluarkan revolvernya.

Ditatapnya pria bertpeng putih itu dengan tajam, membuat si pria justru menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Chairwoman_ Orb dan PLANT ya... kolaborasi sempurna," gumamnya seraya terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berlari kearah Cagalli, belum sempat wanita itu menekan pelatuk revolvernya, sebuah pukulan cukup keras sudah terlanjur mendarat di perutnya.

Syut... BUAGH!

"Ugh..."

"Tidurlah untuk sebentar, Cagalli-san."

Dan seketika itu pula, semua yang ada di sekitar Cagalli hanya kegelapan.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini...?" sebuah suara terdengar berat dan khawatir.

"Entahlah, mereka belum sadar..." suara lainnya menjawab.

"Ugh..."

Keduanya menoleh cepat kearah seorang wanita yang sebelumnya tertidur tak sadarkan diri di samping mereka.

"Cagalli-_san_?"

Wanita berrambut cokelat tua itu menatap sang wanita muda di sampingnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Dibelainya rambut kuning itu. Matanya menatap dua mata emas di hadapannya yang masih terlihat lemas dengan segala aktivitas tubuhnya.

"Ramius-_san_... Lacus _wa_? _Doko_?" tanya Cagalli dengan suara rendah yang terdengar hampir berbisik.

Murrue, kapten kapal Archangel Orb itu hanya tersenyum lembut, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "_Daijoubu_, Lacus_ wa daijoubu-desu_."

Namun masih terlihat, ada sedikit raut kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan Cagalli, meskipun Murrue mengatakan bahwa Lacus baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Kira..._ hontou ni gomennasai.._."

Terdengar isakkan haru dari dalam salah satu kamar pasien. Suara tangis menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Pria itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat wanitanya yang tengah menangis terisak pelan di dalam pelukannya, ingin ia menghiburnya, tapi ia tidak mampu mengungkapkan kata-kata hiburan itu padanya, disaat ia sendiri justru sedang menahan tangis.

"Lacus..."

"_Gomen_ Kira... _Gomen_..."

Kira semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, pada wanitanya – Lacus. Sekarang mereka benar-benar terpukul, berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpa keluarga kecil mereka. Di saat sang buah hati baru saja lahir, kejadian tidak diinginkan justru malah terjadi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini...?

"Aku... akan membawanya kembali. Aku janji."

.

.

Setelah perang yang cukup besar itu, tidak ada lagi pemberontakan atau penyerangan secara tiba-tiba dari pihak yang tidak diketahui yang mereka sebut pihak X. Aneh, memang. Pihak X itu sudah tidak pernah menampakkan diri mereka lagi, seolah apa yang mereka inginkan sudah terpenuhi. Namun... tetap saja, perang itu cukup berbekas di hati Kira, Lacus, maupun anggota Zaft yang lain. Terutama bagi Lacus dan Kira yang tidak pernah berharap mereka akan kehilangan anak pertama mereka.

.

.

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

DOR!

Suara tembakan timah panas itu begitu menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip disebut gudang daripada tempat latihan tembak menembak.

Di sisi kiri berjejer tiga pria mengenakan kaus hitam lengkap dengan celana hitamnya, masker penutup mulut, dan kacamata pelindungnya. Gaya mereka dalam tembak-menembak pun hampir sama. Hanya saja, satu diantara mereka, entah kenapa memiliki gaya menembak yang lebih berbeda dari dua temannya yang lain.

Ckrek, DOR!

Tembakan tersebut menjadi tembakan terakhirnya. Perlahan ia membuka kaca matanya, dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, melihat pada papan apakah ada tembakannya yang tidak mengenai sasaran? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Semua tepat pada sasaran.

"Kau memang hebat," puji salah satu temannya. Ia membuka kaca matanya, dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Pantas, bos sangat menyukaimu."

"Hn." Jawabnya pelan.

"Onii-san!"

Panggilan suara lantang khas seorang gadis, tiba-tiba menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dengan perlahan lelaki tersebut menoleh, dan mendapati tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan tubuh sang gadis berrambut keunguan yang datang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'onii-san'.

"Rea?"

"Apa latihanmu sudah selesai?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tiga puluh senti darinya itu hanya mengangguk, tanpa melepaskan pelukan si gadis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajaknya manja.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya diam, alisnya mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Ayah sudah mengizinkan kau untuk menemaniku... ayolah..." tambah gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hn, _wakatteiru_."

_"Yatta_!" seru gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "_Arigataou_ _nii-san_..."

"Hn."

Keduanya terlihat serasi berjalan berdampingan menyusuri kota di Aprilius 3. Gadis bernama Rea itu sepanjang jalan terus mengembangkan senyumnya, tidak perduli pada tatapan risih dari pria yang sejak tadi terus berada di sampingnya.

"Serangan mendadak dari sebuah _mobile suit_ merah tidak diketahui baru saja menyerang kota _Helios_. Semua pasukan Zaft berusaha menghalaunya, tapi sepertinya mobile suit tersebut lebih..."

"_Helios_? Bukankah kota itu sangat dekat? Dan... _mobile suit_ merah itu..."

"Kita pulang, Rea."

"Eh?"

.

.

BRAK!

"Siapa... sebenarnya dia?!"

Suara yang lantang begitu menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan pribadi di dalam kantor pusat militer Zaft.

Suasana begitu mencekam, dengan aura-aura kekesalan yang diperlihatkan oleh beberapa komandan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, termasuk seorang pria berrambut silver sebahu – Yzak Joule.

"Apa mungkin _Earth Alliance_ yang melakukannya?!" sentaknya lagi dengan wajah memerah menahan amarahnya.

Semuanya menunduk, menunggu akan ada seseorang yang mampu menenangkan suasana, dan orang itu adalah seorang pria berkulit hitam yang sekarang malah justru terkekeh melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sedang marah.

"Hey... tenangkan dirimu Yzak," tegurnya santai. "Kau kira Ramius-_san _dan Mwu-_san_ akan menyerang kita, heh?"

Yzak terdiam, dan menyangkal tangan Dearka – sahabatnya dari bahu kanannya. "Aku juga tidak akan percaya kalau ini perbuatan Earth Alliance." Dengusnya semakin membuat Dearka kembali terkekeh. "Lalu kalau begitu, siapa otak di balik penyerangan ini?!" jeritnya frustasi.

Dearka mendesah pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba sabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang sedang dalam level WASPADA.

"Ok, mungkin kita harus bertanya pada Mwu-san, Athrun, dan... Kira," Dearka menarik nafas panjang. "Kurasa mereka mungkin punya beberapa klu tentang pembuat onar yang satu ini."

"Huh, coba saja."

* * *

"Entahlah..." ia menarik nafas panjang, menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya ketika ia melonggokkan kepalanya keluar jendala. "Kedamaian ini... akan terkoyak lagi, eh?"

.

.

**_RnR please!_**

.

Maaf atas kependekan cerita ini... ('{}')

KeGaJean cerita ini... XO

Keterlambatan update nya... dan lain-lain.

hontou ni gomennasai ... (._.) demo... arigatou gozaimasu minna... matta ne~~~ (~^^)~

.

.

**_keep? or delete?_ **


End file.
